But What Will the Neighbors Think
[ Allmusic – review] }} But What Will the Neighbors Think is the title of the second studio album by American country music artist Rodney Crowell. It was released in 1980 (see 1980 in country music) by Warner Bros. Records. It reached #64 on the Top Country Albums chart and #155 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. The songs, "Ashes by Now", "Ain't No Money" and "Here Come the 80's" were released as singles. "Ashes by Now" only reached #78 on the country charts and #37 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 while the other two singles failed to chart. This album has more of a rock & roll influence than Crowell's debut, Ain't Living Long Like This. The album was rereleased on compact disc in 2005. Content The song "Queen of Hearts" was first recorded in 1979 by Welsh rock musician Dave Edmunds for his album Repeat When Necessary. It was also a single for Juice Newton, whose version was a number 2 hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1981. Most of the songs on this album would later be covered by other country artists. "Ain't No Money" was covered in 1982 by Crowell's then wife, Rosanne Cash on her album, Somewhere in the Stars. "It's Only Rock & Roll" was covered in 1983 by both Emmylou Harris and Waylon Jennings on their respective albums White Shoes and It's Only Rock & Roll. "On a Real Good Night" was written by Crowell but was first recorded by Bobby Bare for his 1978 album Sleep Wherever I Fall. Albert Lee, who played guitar for this album, performed the song on his 1979 album Hiding. Emmylou Harris also covered "Ashes by Now" on her 1981 album Evangeline. It is also featured on Lee Ann Womack's album I Hope You Dance. Guy Clark would later record his own version of "Heartbroke", which he wrote, on his 1981 album South Coast of Texas. In 1982 George Strait would record a version on his second album Strait From The Heart. The song was also a number 1 hit for Ricky Skaggs in 1982. Track listing All tracks written by Rodney Crowell unless noted # "Here Come the 80's" – 4:14 # "Ain't No Money" – 4:01 # "Oh What a Feeling" (Keith Sykes) – 3:00 # "It's Only Rock & Roll" – 3:22 # "On a Real Good Night" – 3:55 # "Ashes by Now" – 4:11 # "Heartbroke" (Guy Clark) – 3:36 # "Queen of Hearts" (Hank DeVito) – 3:37 # "Blues in the Daytime" – 4:21 # "The One About England" – 3:39 Personnel * Tony Brown – background vocals * Hank DeVito – steel guitar * Amos Garrett – acoustic guitar * Emory Gordy, Jr. – bass guitar * Albert Lee – guitar, piano, background vocals * Craig Leon – flute, piano * Larrie Londin – drums * Frank Reckard – guitar * Tower of Power – horns * Don Whaley – background vocals * Larry Willoughby – background vocals * Steve Wood – keyboards, background vocals Chart performance Album Singles Sources * CMT * Allmusic (see infobox) * AOL Music profile Category:1980 albums Category:Rodney Crowell albums Category:Albums produced by Craig Leon Category:Albums produced by Rodney Crowell Category:Warner Bros. Records albums